As the availability of communication bandwidth in the increasingly crowded frequency spectrum is becoming a scarce and valuable commodity, Time Modulated Ultra Wideband (TM-UWB) technology provides an excellent alternative for offering significant communication bandwidth particularly, for various wireless communications applications. Because TM-UWB communication systems are based on communicating extremely short-duration pulses (e.g., pico-seconds in duration), such systems are also known as impulse radio systems. Impulse radio systems were first described in a series of patents, including U.S. Patent Nos. 4,641,317 (issued Feb. 3, 1987), 4,813,057 (issued Mar. 14, 1989), 4,979,186 (issued Dec. 18, 1990), and 5,363,057 (issued Nov. 8, 1994) to 15 Larry W. Fullerton, and U.S. Patent Nos. 5,677,927 (issued Oct. 14, 1997), 5,687,169 (issued Nov. 11, 1997), and 5,832,035 (issued Nov. 3, 1998) to Larry W. Fullerton, et at. These patents are incorporated herein by reference.
Multiple access impulse radio systems are radically different from conventional Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) and Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) systems. Unlike such systems, which use continuous sinusoidal waveforms for transmitting information, a conventional impulse radio transmitter emits a low power electromagnetic train of short pulses, which are shaped to approach a Gaussian monocycle. As a result, the impulse radio transmitter uses very little power to generate noise-like communication signals for use in multiple-access communications, radar and positioning applications, among other things. In the multi-access communication applications, the impulse radio systems depend, in part, on processing gain to achieve rejection of unwanted signals. Because of the extremely high achievable processing gains, the impulse radio systems are relatively immune to unwanted signals and interference, which limit the performance of systems that use continuous sinusoidal waveforms. The high processing gains of the impulse radio systems also provide much higher dynamic ranges than those commonly achieved by the processing gains of other known spread-spectrum systems.
Impulse radio communication systems transmit and receive the pulses at precisely controlled time intervals, in accordance with a time-hopping code. As such, the time-hopping code defines a communication channel that can be considered as a unidirectional data path for communicating information at high speed. In order to communicate the information over such channels, typical impulse radio transmitters use position modulation, which is a form of time modulation, to position the pulses in time, based on instantaneous samples of a modulating information signal. The modulating information signal may for example be a multi-state information signal, such as a binary signal. Under this arrangement, a modulator varies relative positions of a plurality of pulses on a pulse-by-pulse basis, in accordance with the modulating information signal and a specific time-hopping code that defines the communication channel.
In applications where the modulating information signal is a binary information signal, each binary state may modulate the time position of more than one pulse to generate a modulated, coded timing signal that comprises a train of identically shaped pulses that represent a single data bit. The impulse transmitter applies the generated pulses to a specified transmission medium, via a coupler, such as an antenna, which electromagnetically radiates the pulses for reception by an impulse radio receiver. The impulse radio receiver typically includes a single direct conversion stage. Using a correlator, the conversion stage coherently converts the received pulses to a baseband signal, based on a priori knowledge of the time-hopping code. Because of the correlation properties of-the selected time-hopping codes, the correlator integrates the desired received pulses coherently, while the undesired noise signals are integrated non-coherently such that by comparing the coherent and non-coherent integration results, the impulse receiver can recover the communicated information.
Conventional spread-spectrum code division multiple access (SS-CDMA) techniques accommodate multiple users by permitting them to use the same frequency bandwidth at the same time. Direct sequence CDMA systems employ pseudo-noise (PN) codewords generated at a transmitter to “spread” the bandwidth occupied by transmitted data beyond the minimum required by the data. The conventional SS-CDMA systems employ a family of orthogonal or quasi-orthogonal spreading codes, with a pilot spreading code sequence synchronized to the family of codes. Each user is assigned one of the spreading codes as a spreading function. One such spread-spectrum system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,307 entitled
Unlike direct sequence spread-spectrum systems, the time-hopping code for impulse radio communications is not necessary for energy spreading, because the monocycle pulses themselves have an inherently wide bandwidth. Instead, the impulse radio systems use the time-hoping codes for channelization, energy smoothing in the frequency domain, and interference suppression. The time-hoping code defines a relative position of each pulse within a group of pulses, or pulse train, such that the combination of pulse positions defines the communications channel. In order to convey information on such communication channel, each state of a multi-state information signal varies a relative pulse position by a predefined time shift such that a modulated, coded timing signal is generated comprising a train of pulses, each with timing corresponding to the combination of the time position coding and the multi-state modulation.
In one conventional binary approach, pulses arc time-modulated forward or backward about a nominal position. More specifically, each pulse is time modulated by adjusting its position within a time frame to one of two or more possible times. For example, in order to send a “0” binary bit during the time frame, the pulse may be offset from a nominal position of the time frame by about −50 pico-seconds. For a “1” binary state, the pulse may be offset from the nominal position by about +50 pico-seconds. Conventional coders that generate the time-hoping code do so in response to a periodic timing signal that corresponds to the data-rate of the multi-state information signal. The data rate of the impulse radio transmission may for example be a fraction of a periodic timing signal that is used as a time base or time reference.
In practice, decoding errors are minimized using distinctive time-hopping codes with suitable autocorrelation and cross-correlation properties. The cross-correlation between any two time-hopping codes should be low for minimal interference between multiple users in a communications system or between multiple target reflections in radar and positioning applications. At the same time, the autocorrelation property of a time-hoping code should be steeply peaked, with small side-lobes. Maximally peaked time-hopping code autocorrelation yields optimal acquisition and synchronization properties for communications, radar and positioning applications.
Various coding schemes with known correlation characteristics are available. For example, algebraic codes, Quadratic Congruential (QC) codes, Hyperbolic Congruential (HC) codes and optical codes have been suggested in the past for coding in impulse radio systems. Generally, based on known assumptions, the coding schemes guarantee a maximum number of pulse coincidences, i.e., hits, for any defined time flame or time frame shift during which the codes are repeated. For example, HC codes are guaranteed a maximum of two hits for any sub-frame or frame shift.
McCorkle in U.S. Pat. No. 5,847,677 discloses a random number generator for generating a pseudo-random code for use with jittered pulse repetition interval radar systems. The code is generated by a random number generator that possesses certain attributes desirable for a jittered radar. As disclosed, the attributes related to a flat frequency spectrum, a nearly perfect spike for an autocorrelation function, a controllable absolute minimum and maximum interval, long sequences that do not repeat, and a reasonable average pulse rate.
One known coding technique for an impulse radio is disclosed by Barrett in U.S. Pat. No. 5,610,907,entitled “Ultrafast Time Hopping CDMA-RF Communications: Code-As-Carrier, Multichannel Operation, High data Rate Operation and Data Rate on Demand.” According to the disclosed techniques, two levels of coding are used: major orthogonal codes are applied to provide multiple channels, and forward error correction (FEC) codes are applied to information data before transmission. The disclosed system relies on dividing time into repetitive super-frames, frames and sub-frames. As disclosed, a super-frame corresponds to a time interval of about 1 millisecond, representing one repetition of a code pattern, where as a frame is defined as a time interval of about 1 microsecond divided according to a code length. A sub-frame corresponds to a short time interval of about 1 nano second during which a pulse is time positioned.
Because of practical limitations associated with arbitrarily positioning of pulses in adjacent frames, each frame may have to be divided into allowable and non-allowable time regions for positioning a pulse. One such limitation is associated with hardware limitation on minimum pulse-to-pulse time for respective positioning of two pulses on adjacent frames arbitrarily. The system disclosed in Barrett uses a fraction of frame time for encoding and designates the remainder as a RESET period.
The above-described coding methods pulse trains that have less than desired correlation properties. Therefore, there exists a need for a method of mapping that produces desired correlation properties.